Any Other Way
by princessofdarkness2016
Summary: When your past comes back it's never pretty, and for Laura Spellman life always had to hit her hard. After the last show of tour she runs into someone she tried so hard to forget. Will her happy ending finally come or will it all come crashing down. Roman/OC mentions of Ambrose/OC later on
1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say my life has had a multitude of ups and downs, but I wouldn't have it any other way. For those that know the story of my life they know that the statement above is not an exaggeration, but for those who don't it's a story worth knowing. Not to sound conceded or anything but it could teach you a lesson that may save you from making the same mistakes I did.

This is the story of how I went from Laura Ianthe Spellman to Laura Ianthe Reigns. But the name change comes later so let's start at the beginning and by beginning I mean when I was 15 years old.

_*Flashback* _

_Walking in the halls of high school for most would be scary, but for me it was an escape from the torture that was my stepfather. I didn't really have any friends, unless you counted the three idiots I tutor in Chemistry. Yup I'm the school nerd, but I don't get picked on because of the three idiots being the top football stars who put a stop to the bullying about a week after I started helping them. By three idiots I mean the twins Jimmy and Jey Uso and their cousin Roman Reigns. To make a long story short feelings were denied and then found, idiot three and I started dating. He saved me from a lot my father being the biggest thing, but my own mind being another. We were happy but then all came crashing down so fast, or at least that's what it felt like before everything changed. _

_*Flashback End*_

Let's fast forward to a couple years ago when I was 27. Currently I am a famous Youtuber who is in a band. That band being 'We the Kings'. Sadly I'm the only girl but together we are a family. They are one of the only reasons why I'm still alive. Ill dive into more of that later, but long story short we are heading to my hometown of Pensacola, Florida for one of the last shows of tour. To say I was terrified was an understatement, not because it was my hometown but because of the people and memories I have tried so hard to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

"It won't be that bad."

"Says the guys who don't have horrible memories associated with this place." I say shaking my head. They just don't understand that I can't face this place after everything, okay it may have been nearly nine years ago but I don't want to face it.

"Laura, this is one of the last steps after everything" said Danny

"I hate when you guys are right, but I want to go alone. When I do this the only thing I want with me is my phone and camera." I sigh loudly

I can't believe I'm going back to the street that has so many memories. But the guys are right it's the last step.

As I'm walking down the street I take out my camera and start to vlog.

_Hey guys, today I'm taking the last step and visiting the house that has plagued me which also means the street. For those of you that are new to make a long story short when my mother remarried, he was also an abusive ass-hole. I got out with the help of my ex-boyfriends family which is another reason I dislike this place because they live right across the way. The only thing I am hoping for is that none of them are home or that I have changed so much that no one will recognize me. And here it is the house where I lived through hell._

Turning the camera off I can't remember why I was bitching about coming here but then I hear it. "Well Well Well if it isn't the one who flew away." Spinning around was one of the fears coming true there were idiots one and two along with a girl I didn't know.

"Well if it isn't some of the people I was trying to avoid. Aren't you supposed to be on the road or something?"

"The shows are here this week. Neither of us ever thought you would return."

"Okay I'm I am lost who is this?" Said the girl next to idiot two

"Babe this is Laura Spellman, Laura this is my Girlfriend Samantha"

"Call me Sam. Wait Laura Spellman as in the singer and Youtuber."

"Yeah that's me look I really have to…"

"Nope you are coming inside because we are not getting an ass whopping from Aunt Patricia after we tell her we talked to you, but didn't have you come talk to her."

Next thing I know I'm being dragged by my arms into the house I used to think was a second home. The idiots are yelling for their Aunt to come see what they found.

"Boys I swear if it's another animal…. Laura?"

"Hi, Mrs. Reigns" I say while waving

"No none of that come here" she pulls me into one of her motherly hugs that I kind of missed. It took everything in me not to cry like I always used to so many years ago.

"So how have you been?"

We talked about everything that has happened since I left. She is the one person I would ever tell these this to. After talking for a while she invites me to dinner for the next night. I tried to politely decline but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Right before I was about to leave I heard the one voice that broke my heart nine years ago.

"Hey Mom you home? LAURA?" he yelled when he turned the corner.

"Hi Roman."

**A/N**

**Hi, I seriously can't believe anyone likes this. If any of you have ideas of things you want to see let me know. Hopefully I can update soon the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**To recap: **

**"****Hey Mom you home? LAURA?" he yelled when he turned the corner.**

**"****Hi Roman."**

There were two things going through my mind. FUCK FUCK FUCK this wasn't supposed to happen and WOW he get hotter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Had the last show of tour last night. I'm also here to finalize everything about the house." Turning to Mrs. Reigns I say "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go." Rushing past Roman I bolt out the door and down the street back to the hotel. When I got back to the hotel the only thing I could think of is the day my heart got ripped from my chest.

_***Flashback***_

Wiping the tears from my eyes listening to Roman's words. The words I never thought I would hear much less having them hurting this much. Both of us were sitting on a park bench not far from our houses, with no one around. Roman was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"So, where is this coming from? Did you meet someone else?" I finally choked out pulling my knees to my chest. "Did I do something wrong Rome? Don't you dare sugar coat it. I'm a big girl I can handle it. Yesterday there was nothing wrong and now here you are breaking up with me." I took a deep breath. Getting angry would not solve anything, it's one of the thing my father has taught me before he had to go back on the road.

"I'm holding you back Laura. Last night I heard you telling the guys that you couldn't go to a show because you had to watch me play." He looked me and all I could see was coldness. "You need to remember that you have a career in music. What's going to happen when they get sick of calling you because if keep turning them down that's what's going to happen."

"You were starting in a play-off game. I wanted to be there for you just like you are always there for me during performances." I snapped. "Believe it or not Roman, but somehow in the last three years you have become my number one." New tears started down my face.

"I'm holding you back _Lani_." He said into his hands. I knew it was because he didn't want to see me cry. Knowing it's his one weakness.

"BULL!" I finally yell out sanding up. "You have gotten me through so much, HELL you even got me out of that house and helped my find my biological father. You were the first one to ever tell me that I could. That I could actually live my dream. That I deserved better than the abuse I was receiving. You help me Roman. Don't throw everything away because of me not going to one show." I begged.

"One show turns into two shows and two shows turns into too many." He looked up at me

For heaven sakes Rome it's not like one of us cheated! I missed one show because I wanted to watch my boyfriend kill it on the field." Angrily wiping my puffy red face. He stood up but I backed away shaking my head. "I can't believe you would just throw all of this away."

"I am doing this for the both of us." He stated cupping his hands over my cheeks. For the first time I realized he was crying too. Reaching up I wiped the tears from his face. Rubbing away the tears from my face he said "We are both going to go our separate ways, we both are going to be a big success. I don't want to let you go, but I love you enough to want the best for you. Understand that nothing has ever been this hard to do."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I love you and this will not be forever. I don't want to hold you back. I want you to go to the level that you deserve and you can't do that with me holding you back. We will find each other again and you will be mine again. I promise."

Knowing that there was no changing his mind I just said "If that's what you want then fine I will suffer through it. I will be strong like I always am. But you better be ready to grovel, beg, and prove yourself all over again. I am not going to make it easy for you to worm your way back into my life. Even if you will always have my heart."

"God, I love you" he smiled kissing me on the top of the head out of habit.

"You better be waiting for me"

"Always and Forever _Lani_. Besides if I don't my mother might just disown me."

**_*Flashback End*_**

Snapping out of my memory by a repeated knock on my hotel door. I check myself in the mirror to make sure I don't look like I was crying, I open the door to find the Queens. If you don't know who the Queens are they consist of the girlfriends/Fiancés/Wives of the band.

"We have to get you changed"

"Why?"

"They didn't tell you… of course they didn't… dumbasses"

"The bands has been invited to Raw tonight. Plus your dad wants you ring side."

Grabbing my camera I start to vlog

_Fate just hates me doesn't it?_

**A/N**

**What do you think is going to happen next? Also more Roman in the next couple of chapter I promise. **

**Lani could mean ****sky, heaven, royal, or majesty**** in Hawaiian**

**Please Review so I know what I could do different or just so I know people are liking it.**

**The chapters will start to get longer as the story continues. Please be patient with me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has either followed or favorited the story.**

**Thank you to Seth Rollins babe and Ctinaisfashion for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or We The Kings. Even if I wish I did. I only own Laura Spellman. BTW italics are Laura's thoughts/Vlog**

**Chapter 3:**

***Vlog***

_So to recap my day, currently I am getting ready to go to Monday Night Raw at the request of my father. Remember when I was at the house and wished no one would recognize me…well that didn't happen. Got recognized and now I'm going for dinner tomorrow. I will talk to you guys later because I have to finish getting ready. _

***Vlog End***

Walking into the arena was nerve racking, not just because people were looking at me weird for knowing where everything was and acting like I know what I was doing, but also knowing that I could run into Roman at any second because I was on his turf. Just seeing him for two minutes earlier almost broke down the barriers I built up, but why won't it be like that he has always been good at making things brake to his will. After showing the band around, they got shown to their seats while I went and found my father.

_Oh and some of you may be wondering who my father is and well I didn't believe it at first but my father is Mark Calaway or to the WWE Universe The Undertaker. I will get into details about how we meet later but now on to the story. _

Finding my father in catering I went and jumped onto his back.

"Hi, Daddy"

"Hi sweetheart you know what I need you to do right?"

"No, I haven't been told, figured you would tell me."

After he told me what we were going to do it was time to film the promo to introduce who I am to the Universe.

**_*Promo*_**

The Undertaker, Kane, and Daniel Bryan were standing in a circle talking about the key they stole from The Shield _(Whoever they are because I don't know)._

"It's important to them for some reason"

"You know during the match that's going to be their ultimate goal right, to get the key back."

"Brother the fact that you have no faith does not surprise me."

"So how are we protecting it?"

"Not what, but who."

Kane was looking confused but then it hit him so he said "She's here." Walking into frame I say "So little faith in your family uncle." My father hands me the key so I take off my necklace and place the key through the chain. "Guard this with your life Angel." "Of course father"

**_*Promo End*_**

After filming the promo it was almost time for us to go out to the ring so I got changed into black skinny jeans and my blue superman symbol crop top, along with my black combat boots. Walking out of my dad's locker room we both went to gorilla to meet Uncle and Daniel. They talked strategy before Team Hell No's music came on and they went out. My dad turned to me and said "By the way you might know some of the guys and are you sure you want to take a spear?"

"Of course I've known how to take that kind of bump since you first started having me train. Who would I know?"

"Well…" he got cut off by his music and it was time for us to go out.

Walking out he did his normal ring walk while I just held a neutral face, then got into the ring standing in the corner with the guys waiting for their opponents to come out. SERRIA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD. Three men came out to the ring and jumped over the barricade see the last one jump over my father's words became true. It was the man I couldn't get out of my head since I saw him Roman Reigns. I just leaned over and whispered to my dad "you know a little more warning would have been nice."

**Romans POV**

Seth, Dean, and I were going over the game plan for tonight when Hunter came in and told us that there was a slight change in plans and that I had to spear the person who was helping The Undertaker.

"Who is helping them?"

"You will see when you get out there. Now it's time for you boys to get into position."

Getting into position our cue happened SERRIA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD. Walking down the stairs I was trying to find out who the one helping Taker was. Looking around the ring I found the answer… Of course it would be Laura she would always help her family. Now it hit me I was going to have to spear her.

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated I just got back to school after spring break and it's been hectic. I am already working on other chapters so hopefully I will update at least once maybe twice more this weekend. Also I am going to stay on weekend updates just because it's easier for me to do. Thank you to all those who followed and favorited the story hopefully I don't disappoint. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Calm down, man."

"Son, stop your pacing. You know if she sees you doing that you'll get popped in the back of the head."

Slowly opening my eyes I don't remember where I am, but then it hits me after Roman speared me my head hit the stairs and I passed out. Gaining my surroundings I realize Roman is pacing and muttering to himself about how it's all his fault that I got hurt.

Finally, I got annoyed and yelled "Would you stop please it's not your fault I miss interpreted where I was landing." I guess that got everyone attention because the doctor finally noticed I was awake so he said "I have tried to tell them you were just stunted and maybe a very low grade concussion." Just then a PA came in "SHIELD you guys are up for the last spot."

Before they left Roman tried to apologize but I cut him off "No not your fault and if I find out your Samoan ass continues to think that I will hit you upside the head so fast. Now go be a big star." He only nodded and walked out.

Waking up the next morning at around 10 o'clock; I realize that I promise Momma Reigns that I would help set up and help cook for the family dinner tonight. So I took a shower and got dressed into black skinny jeans, gray top that says Geek, and my red Converse. Getting into my car I drive to the Reigns household.

For the next three hours we prep and start cooking the food before anyone got there. The first person to realize I was here was Sika, Romans dad, who came up and gave me a big bear hug.

"How have you been darling?"

"Good been busy touring the world and breaking the internet." I laugh

"Sounds about right for you. Now I know it is not my business but have you and Roman talked about anything."

"Other than me yelling at him that me hitting my head last night wasn't his fault and then one of us running away counts." Sika just gave me a look that said _this is not the time or place for the sarcasm._

"Okay, so no we haven't and frankly I really want to avoid it because just seeing him makes me want to break down and take him back. But I always promised myself that if I saw him again he was going to be the one to come to me and do things on my terms. Plus I told him that he better be ready to grovel, beg, and prove himself all over again if he wants me back."

"Fair enough but remember you will always be a part of this family whether you like it or not."

After that whole fiasco the three of us got into a comfortable chatter until Jimmy, Jey, and Samantha got here and all the food was cooking.

"Laura do you want a beer or some wine?" Jey asked me

"No I'm driving ill just take water."

"Nonsense give her a beer you can stay here tonight."

"Okay" knowing I would not win because she gave me the face that says _try and ague I dare you_.

About an hour later almost everyone is here except Roman when the door opens and in runs a little girl screaming "Grandma Grandpa "going straight toward Patricia and Sika. They both opened their arms and said "Hi sweetheart where is your daddy?"

"He's parking the car"

"Were you supposed to come in with-out you dad?"

"No…" "Leah Maile Reigns what have I told you about running off."

"Sorry daddy I just wanted to say hi to everyone." She went around the room and hugged everyone but when she got to me everyone went silent and she asked innocently "I don't know you. What's your name?" she smiled. Looking around before I answered Roman had a nervous look on his face so I just smiled back and said "Hi I'm Laura." While crouching down and putting my hand to shake which she completely ignores and hugs me.

**A/N **

**So small chapter for now. Please review and tell me what you guys things/what you guys may want to see happen. Thank you to those who followed and favorited.**


End file.
